Lyanna Appolyon
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Lyanna Cardea Appolyon • ' age ' — 24 • ' birth date ' — • ' height ' — 5'6" • ' weight ' — 139lbs • ' hair ' — Blonde • ' eyes ' — Green • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Casually dating a mediwizard at St. Mungos, half-blood, 27, named Gellius Marchbanks. • ' animagus form ' — White feline (see image) • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Willow, 6¾ inches, with murtlap spines • ' blood status ' — Pureblood • ' patronus ' — • ' boggart ' — ''character information'' ''history'' ''personality'' ''schedule for sessions'' monday — off tuesday — off wednesday — am thursday — am friday — am saturday — all day sunday - all day :She is also present for all events such as Quidditch matches and others in which injury is more than possible. ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — Demelza Elizabeth Appolyon née Ashworth (44) Demelza is a metamorphmagus. She is also extremely loud, effusive, playful and many other things besides. Even despite her ability, she is naturally a very attractive witch with a very voluptuous body. Demelza commands any room she walks into and she is a very affectionate mother. Even so, there is something under the surface that she keeps to herself, but the kids know better than to ask. A woman's heart is deep with secrets, after all. She was born in England to a very respectable family in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, but her family lost everything and upped sticks to America where they had a lot of friends. Demelza was transferred out of Hogwarts (where she was a Slytherin) and placed into Salem Institute. There, she made many friends and had a bright future full of dreams. However, her mother had plans to reclaim their good name and she set up an arranged marriage. Demelza squirmed out of most but she could not escape the match between her and the heir to the title of Earl of Devon. Giving up the love she had found, Demelza was forced into the marriage. She hated it at first and tried to please her inattentive and workaholic husband, but it was only after the birth of their first son that she seemed to accept the life she had. She doted on Emeric and through him she and Theobold grew closer. It is safe to say that now she loves him very much but he is still not who she would have picked to share her life with. She got revenge on her mother's machinations by cutting her out of her life even as she became the new Countess of Devon. She now devotes her time to her children and grandchildren, her husband, her friends and charity events. father — pureblood — Theobold Phoebus Appolyon (53) Theobold is a very strange man. He does love his wife, even though it took time to get there, but he loves his machinery more. He is fascinated by muggle technology and is actually extremely skilled with it. He loves to take it home and perform experiments on it to make it do things; but his greatest joy comes from learning how to make it do the same thing with muggle means. brother — pureblood — Emeric Phoebus Appolyon (26) A bit of a Mummy's Boy; but in the best way. He takes a lot of care of his mother and he himself is a good father and husband. He is a bit of a rock for the family and he has followed his father's footsteps in his career. He was a Nifleim as a student. sister — pureblood — Avelina "Ave" Rosaline Appolyon (23) Avelina pronounces her nickname as Ah-vey. She is a very famous witch songstress who also crosses over into the muggle realm. Although she is exceedingly snobby and bitchy (and a little blood-prejudiced), she has no qualms whatsoever with being adored by muggles. The buckets of gold she gets off of them is pretty sweet, too. She inherited her mother's metamorphmagus ability and it comes in very handy when she wants to be unrecognized, rare as that may be. She was a Midgard as a student. Ave and Lyanna share a mutual mild dislike. If they weren't sisters they would not acknowledge each other. Lyanna dislikes how shallow her elder sister is. brother — pureblood — Garrett Leopold Appolyon (15) Her brother is in the same house as his twin sister and the two are nigh on inseperable. The sometimes even finish each other's sentences - but more to creep people out than any kind of 'twin thing'. He shares his twin's affinity for water-based magic. sister — pureblood — Angelique Megan Appolyon (15) The other half of the twins...the slightly more sane version.. sister — pureblood — Damara Elsbeth Appolyon (12) Damara is the only other child to have inherited the ability of metamorphmosing. She is a strange little thing, obsessed with mythology and she has a lot of tomboy traits to her. She and Ru's youngest brother are BFFs and somewhat indecipherable to anyone else. They can always tell what the other is thinking though. They are totally platonic though and the idea of growing up to date him makes Damara snort pumpkin juice up her own nose. She is a first year in Asgard. sisterinlaw - halfblood - nephew - halfblood - ''friends'' Ru — Ru has a mad crush on her and it seems Lyanna is the only one who really understands that it is more than just a silly jokey crush. She currently looks on him as a sweet kid (if a little promiscuous) but not someone she can reciprocate feelings to. John — John comes to Lyanna for advice and comfort. He was a touch uncomfortable with her hugs (and still is) but she gives them anyway. She tells him that "Hugs are the second best medicine only to laughter" and she stick by that ethos. She often brings him little care packages of sweets he likes and suchlike. She finds it funny that this has caused an inadvertant mutual dislike between Ru and John. ''other'' Gellius Marchbanks — Dashing, upcoming mediwizard currently working at St. Mungos. He and Lyanna have a very simple relationship as they work together and don't want to cause issues. Although it is not a secret, they also don't flaunt their relationship. Lyanna is quite smitten currently, there is definitely a touch of hero-worship there after she saw him save an apparently incurable little boy's life that she had grown excessively fond of. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — Willow is known as “the tree of enchantment”, and is hence quite favored for Charms. It also enhances healing magic, and is overall a willing, feminine wandwood. Ref. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' Lyanna's Tag ''April'' → April 12th ¤ Post 001 she began her forays into MAGINET by mocking those who got drunk the day before; her siblings included. → April 23rd ¤ thread chatting with Ru ''May'' → May 8th ¤ Post 002 worried about the weather and the recent spate of colds ''September'' → September 17th ¤ Post 003 lots of belly aches going around Category:Faculty Category:Character Category:Pureblood